Merlin: Sana, sana, culito de rana
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Árturo como siempre se aprovechará de los conocimientos y de la buena disposición de Merlín, pero esta vez no le saldrán tan bien las cosas. Contiene spank / disciplina paternal. Si no es de su agrado esta temática lean otros fics de esta misma web que no contengan y no pierdan el tiempo con éste.


Merlín iba camino de los aposentos del príncipe Arturo sobándose el trasero, aquel había sido un día horrible y solo deseaba irse a la cama y dormir. Pero Arturo lo había mandado a llamar, solo esperaba que fuese lo que fuese lo que quería su señor de él, fuese rápido y que no lo metiera en más problemas. Merlín adoraba a su señor, pero en días como aquel preferiría que su señor no fuese tan impetuoso e irreflexivo. Por aquel día ya había tenido suficientes problemas por culpa de las ideas locas de su señor. Arturo era un príncipe, y como tal, no tenía que sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos, lo que al príncipe le plazca. Pero él, como sirviente, él debía contestar a todos sobre sus acciones y por lo visto también por las acciones de su señor.

-** Señor, ¿mandó a llamar?** (dijo Merlín utilizando las mayores formalidades como cuando estaba molesto con su señor) ¿**Señor**? (volvió a decir al ver que no obtuvo respuesta alguna y entró un poco más) **¿señor? **(entonces vio un bulto en la cama de Arturo. Era Arturo y estaba echado sobre la cama llorando ahogando sus llantos en la almohada) **¿señor, está bien?**

**- Noooooooooooooo** (dijo levantando un poquito la cabeza) **claro que no, estúpido **(dijo enojado).

- **Lo siento señor** (dijo realmente preocupado Merlín, Arturo no era de los chicos que lloraban con facilidad, lo cierto es que jamás le había visto llorar. Arturo era de los que reían a carcajada limpia. Merlín no conocía nadie más alegre y despreocupado que Arturo)** ¿Puedo hacer algo por su alteza?**

- **Si, por eso te mandé a llamar, ¿no pensarías que fue por tu imponderable conversación?** (volvió a escupir Arturo lleno de rabia. Merlín estaba acostumbrado que le trataran con desprecio pero no de Arturo. Arturo no era como los demás era un amigo, bueno todo lo amigo que puede ser un príncipe de un criado).

- **¿Qué se le place a su alteza real?** (dijo armándose de paciencia)

**- Merlín **(dijo incorporándose lentamente) **necesito que me consigas una cosa de la botica de Gaius.**

**- ¿De la botica de Gaius? Señor, no sería mejor que se lo pidiera directamente a Gaius.**

**- ¡Te lo estoy pidiendo a ti, y soy tu señor, debes obedecerme!** (dijo enfadado Arturo)

- **Disculpe, señor, claro que si, señor. Ahora mismo despertaré a…**

- **¡NO!** (Arturo saltó como un tigre) **no puedes decirle nada a Gaius** (el príncipe se sonrojó un poco).

- **Pero es su botica, Gaius no me deja ni acercarme si no está él **(dijo quejándose Merlín)

-** Te he dado una orden y debes obedecerme soy tu señor.**

**- Arturo, si Gaius me pilla me mata, pídeme lo que necesitas quizás yo pueda hacerlo, Gaius me ha enseñado ya a hacer muchos ungüentos y medicinas** (Merlín lo miró con cara de terror y Arturo entendió a su amigo, Gaius podía dar mucho miedo. Así que decidió probar).

- **Vale, necesito que me consigas un poco de esto **(y sacó un frasquito de la última gaveta) **¿Crees que podrías hacerlo?** (Merlín lo tomo y lo abrió y lo olió, pudo reconocer el olor nada más abrirlo)

- **¡Señor! ¿Estáis herido? ¿Quien? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando?** (dijo Merlín preocupado, él había pasado todo el día con Arturo, solo se habían separado des de la hora de cena hasta ahora, y solo había pasado una hora y media, Merlín empezó a manosearlo buscando heridas por todas partes. Arturo lo apartó bruscamente)

- **¡Para ya! **(dijo picándole en las manso para que dejara de toquetearlo)** Merlín, déjame, ¿puedes o no puedes hacerlo?** (dijo otra vez molesto)

-** Puedo, es un ungüento muy sencillo.**

**- ¿Cuánto tardarías?**

**- 10 minutos, 15 a lo más tardar.**

**- Pues corre, quiero irme ir a dormir pronto, tengo ganas que se acabe ya este maldito día** (Merlín se quedó unos instantes quieto mirándolo, Arturo estaba realmente extraño, quizás la herida fuera profunda o se estuviera infectando y por eso estuviera tan irascible).

Arturo bajó hasta los aposentos de Gaius y él, estaba preocupado por Arturo. Arturo jamás se quejaba de sus heridas, había sido educado para ser un guerrero fuerte e invencible. Y que recurriera a él para una pócima, perdón ungüento, para calmar el dolor era tan inusual que era para preocuparse. Además estaba el hecho de no querer que Gaius se enterase. Quizás se hubiera herido practicando con algún…pero ¡no! Desde que lo dejará en el gran salón hasta que lo mandó a llamar tan solo habría transcurrido hora y media, de la cual seguro que como mínimo la mitad se la habría pasado el gran salón cenando con el rey y Morgana. Quizás alguien se ocultó en sus aposentos y esperó a qué el regresase y lo atacó a traición. Pero entonces la guardia se habría enterado o habría encontrado tendido el cuerpo inerte del pobre diablo que hubiera intentado atacar a su señor. Merlín iba pensando todo tipo de situaciones que podrían llevar a su señor a sentir tal dolor que recurriera a él para hacerle un bálsamo para calmar el dolor. Estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos y en mezclar de forma correcta los ingredientes y en el orden correcto (6 cortezas de hamamelis, 5 gr caléndula triturada, 4 cucharadas de miel, la clara de un huevo, un dedal de aceite de almendras, 3 hojas de anís, un vaso de agua de ortigas, medía manzana rallada, 4 cucharadas soperas de pasta de perejil y 2 dedales de aceite de árnica) que no escuchó a Gaius entrar.

- **Más te vale que eso no sea para ti, Merlín** (le dijo retorciéndole la oreja)

- **Au au au noooo no señor, no es para mi.**

- **Más vale, porque he de recordarte lo que pasó la última vez que decidiste utilizar el quinondolet** (Arturo se llevó las manos al trasero y lo miró aterrado).

- **No, señor, no es necesario, lo recordaré siempre, no es para mí, lo juro Gaius.**

- **Te creo **(dijo con una tierna sonrisa, soltándole la oreja y ayudándole con la mezcla) **¿Para quién es?**

- **No, puedo decirlo.**

- **¿No puedes decírmelo, Merlín?** (dijo sorprendido Gaius)

- **No** (dijo tímidamente y bajando la mirada)

- **Entiendo. Pero soy tu maestro y la persona que te haya pedido ese ungüento debería saber que sin mi consentimiento, ese ungüento no puede salir de estas 4 paredes.**

- **Pero Gaius, lo he hecho yo**

- **Con mis ingredientes.**

- **No, todos, la mayoría los saqué de la cocina.**

- **Pero no todos. **

- **Por favor, Gaius, apiádate de mí. **(Merlín hablaba desde la desesperación) **Hoy ya he recibido demasiados palos, no podría con una paliza más y si no le llevo esto a** (Merlín supo refrenarse a tiempo), **a quién me lo ordenó, mandará a azotarme públicamente. Por favor **(dijo suplicándole Merlín)

- **De acuerdo, deja que te ayude, acabaremos antes. Y en cuanto hayas llevado el ungüento a tu** (Gaius también se mordió la lengua a tiempo, sabía perfectamente que Merlín era el sirviente personal de Arturo, a parte de su mejor amigo, y que solo por su amigo se arriesgaría y haría magia) **misterioso solicitante **(dijo saliendo del apuro) **¿Recuerdas las palabras, verdad?**

- **Si, **(Merlín se concentró y puso sus manos sobre la vasija con la mezcla)**_ casgadair-cràidh_** (pronunció con sumo cuidado y delicadamente dejó salir de su boca un aliento de color rosado que fue absorbido en su totalidad por la mezcla) **¿qué tal?** (preguntó sonriente Merlín a Gaius esperando su aprobación)

- **Muy bien, cada vez te sale mejor, creo que pronto podré retirarme jajaja **(rió Gaius)

- **Si, seguro jajaja **(aquella había sido la primera vez que se reía Merlín en todo el día).

- **Después de entregar eso, directo a la cama. Mañana tienes mucho que hacer** (dijo Gaius saliendo de sus aposentos sin darle tiempo a replicar a Merlín. Merlín solo retorció el hocico y rodó los ojos. ¿y cuando no tenía él mucho trabajo?)

Merlín recogió todo y subió hasta las habitaciones reales de Arturo. Arturo estaba en su camisa de dormir de píe, frente al espejo. Seguía claramente tenso, pero parecía un poco más calmado. Merlín vio que los ojos estaban rojos, y aun había huellas de lágrimas en su rostro, que solo un ojo entrenado podría ver, pero el de Merlín era un ojo muy entrenado. Realmente empezaba a preocuparse por el estado de salud de su señor.

- **¿Lo tienes?** (dijo Arturo ansioso).

- **Si, señor ¿quiere que se lo aplique en la herida? Tengo muy buenas manos y Gaius me ha enseñado a…**(pero Arturo le interrumpió)

- **¡No!** (dijo casi gritando)** ya puedes irte yo mismo me lo pondré, gracias** (dijo rápidamente intentando deshacerse de Merlín)

- **Señor, al menos déjeme explicarle como se utiliza.**

- **Sé, bien como se utiliza, Merlín, yo mismo te lo pedí, ahora retírate** (dijo muy rígido Arturo)

- **Señor, está seguro que…**(Merlín no quería abandonar a su señor si estaba herido)

- **¡Merlín he dicho que te vayas! ¡Maldita sea!** (dijo perdiendo la compostura. En esos momentos la voz de Uther Pendragon sonó alta y clara)

- **Merlín, ya has oído al príncipe, retírate** (Merlín hizo una reverencia casi casi como si fuera un acto reflejo, entonces alzó un poco la mirada y vio al rey y detrás de él a Gaius).

- **Si, su majestad **(dijo dirigiéndose con cautela hasta la puerta donde estaban inmóviles el rey y Gaius)

- **¿Merlín? El ungüento ese…** (Merlín alzó tímidamente la cabeza) **dámelo a mi, yo mismo me encargaré de su buen uso** (Arturo miró fijamente a los ojos a su padre. Merlín se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacía Arturo que tenía en sus manos la vasija. Merlín miró a los ojos a Arturo y vio lago que nunca antes había visto en los ojos de Arturo, vio… miedo. Arturo no dijo nada le cedió la vasija a Merlín que se la entregó al rey)** ya os podéis retirar **(dijo el rey y Gaius le pasó el brazo por encima a Merlín y lo sacó de allí).

- **Gaius, ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro? Porque sé que ha pasado algo, pero me lo he perdido ¿has visto la cara del rey? Daba mucho más miedo de lo habitual y la cara de Arturo...**

- (Gaius lo interrumpió) **Lo que ahí dentro ha pasado mi joven amigo, es que tu señor está a punto de aprender la misma lección que tu aprendiste la última vez que usaste el quinondolet **(Merlín primero lo miró extrañado ¿de que narices estaba hablando Gaius? La última vez que él uso el quinondolet fue después que Gaius le diera una buena azotaina por descuidar sus tareas "domésticas" durante una semana entera. Merlín pensó que si se aplicaba el quinondolet el dolor se iría y así fue, pero en cuanto Gaius olió el olor del ungüento, utilizó un hechizo que nadie debería conocer el "deoighseag dona dearbh" de repente empezó a sentir como caían azotes y más azotes sobre sus pobres sus posaderas, aquello duró como una eternidad. El hechizo solo paró cuando Merlín tuvo por bien aprendida la lección. Los castigos están para aprender no para ser burlados con conjuros o triquiñuelas).

- **¡Qué! ¿qué? ¿El rey va a azotar a Arturo?**

- **Por segunda vez en esta noche. Ese chico sabía muy bien que no debía recurrir al quinondolet, no es la primera vez que el rey tiene esa conversación con su hijo, lo sé porque la última vez fue a mi a quién le pidió el ungüento jajaja **

- **¡Pero Gaius! ¡El rey le va a pegar! No vas a hacer nada, para impedirlo. Arturo es el príncipe, un día será el rey y…**(Gaius le cerró la boca con los dedos)

- **No, y tu si sabes bien lo que te conviene tampoco** (dijo Gaius en tono de advertencia), **eso es algo entre un padre y un hijo.**

- **Pero tú me pegaste por lo mismo y**

- **Entre un padre y un hijo, Merlín** (con una sonrisita. Y de repente se escucharon lo que claramente era una mano nalgueando a un real trasero y unos reales gritos de dolor).

- (Merlín sonrió al oír como Gaius se equiparaba a un padre para él) **¿Y qué hizo el príncipe merecedor de esa zurra? Me refiero a la primera, ésta me ha quedado ya bien claro.**

- **Lo mismo que te hizo a ti merecedor de la zurra que te dio en la tarde el caballero sir Collingwood. **

- ** Pero ya me castigaron a mí por lo de la broma del barro.**

- **Pero no fuiste tú.**

- **Yo le ayude.**

- **Porque él te lo pidió.**

- **Yo podría haberme negado.**

- **En serio ¿crees que eso se lo va a tragar el rey? ¿Que un sirviente puede negarse?**

- **Si, bueno, no, pero yo pude.**

- **Si, y por eso después de que sir Collingwood tuviera sus palabras con tu trasero las tuve yo también.**

- **Pero sir Collingwood ya me castigó a mí.**

- **¡Porque no podía castigar al príncipe! Pero el rey si puede, y sabes lo que detesta que Arturo pierda el tiempo en esas chiquilladas.**

- **Pero no hicimos daño a nadie.**

- **¿en serio?**

- **Ah, bueno, eso…Richard…Solo fue una pequeña torcedura y ya se la curé.**

- **Merlín, Arturo no aprende del dolor ajeno, un día será rey, y Uther quiere asegurarse que será un buen rey. No es diferente de cualquier padre, solo quiere lo mejor para su hijo, aunque a veces tenga que tomar medidas impopulares, como una buena zurra, o en este caso dos.**

- **Solo pensé que los príncipes, bueno que Arturo, bueno que la realeza…**

- **¿Qué? ¿Que no recibían azotes de sus padres cuando se pasaban de la raya? Jajajaja por dios Merlín que cosas tienes a veces jajaja **(dijo revolviéndole el pelo)**. Un hijo es un hijo, por muy sangre azul que se tenga o muy mágicos que sean**.

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah **(se escuchó procedente de la habitación de Arturo, Merlín no pudo evitar poner una mueca de dolor al oír el aullido).

- **Vamos, Merlín dejémosles algo de privacidad** (Y Merlín no dudo en seguir a Gaius y salir rápidamente de allí)**.**


End file.
